What Was Missing.
"What Was Missing." is the sixth episode of Season 1 of The Memeing Dead. It is the finale of Season 1. Plot As the group's escape to the south is eminent, their greatest threat yet has stepped in to end them. Synopsis Nicolas Cage hops off the roof of the boat, having survived the firefight. Susie and Hotshot are both wounded, leaving Super, Mark, Obscurity, Grumpy, and Patchy as the only ones able to fight. Obscurity throws one of Sweeney's knives at Nic, who narrowly dodges it before fleeing. The bloated walkers pile onto the boat and climb onto the surface of the central island. The group is able to escape with no casualties. Nic taunts the group as they prepare to heal up in the hotel rooms. Susie offers Grumpy her sniper rifle, which he takes. Obscurity stays behind with Susie, Farquaad, and Hotshot, and offers to take them to the boat. Super hands Obscurity a spare pistol and wishes him luck. Super and others walk past the door to the atrium, sealed off and surrounded by walkers on the other end. They enters the balcony which Mr. Waters's bunker was at the previous episode, where they find him reanimated and swinging at them. He remains pinned under the hatch and immobile, however. Mark attempts to put him down, but is shot by Nic almost immediately before he can pull the trigger. Super fires at Nic and hits him in his leg. Super and Patchy chase him up to the roof, while Grumpy takes Mark back to the boat. Super holds Nic at gunpoint on the roof, where both of them exchange words. Afterwards, they have a random quick draw match, and Super shoots Nic. Before he can hesitate, Super shoots Nic four more times, each one in his chest. Nic yells at Super about how this is murder, and then he falls off the roof and into the very same horde he brought to Gaylord Opryland. Super and Patchy talk about Nic's death, before returning downstairs. The horde breaks down the door, as the pair flee out of the main entrance. They find the group in The Companion, ready to go. Super and Patchy are able to make it in the nick of time. Before this however, Mark, Susie, and Farquaad exit the boat to clear up the horde for room. Inside the horde, The Grunt, covered in walker guts, is able to get through. Grumpy runs out to get him, but doing so results in the Grunt flinging Farquaad onto the other side of the horde, separating him from the group. Mark attempts to chase after them, and takes Super's walkie talkie with him. Patchy, depressed by this turn of fate, sets sail, mourning what he believes the loss of two more group members. At the end of the day, Obscurity and Grumpy formally introduce themselves and Patchy to the former Hotel survivors, and they all play a game of War. Patchy tells the group it will be a long time before they reach a cleared up port, but that they have enough rations to last until then. Super, Hotshot, Obscurity, Grumpy, Patchy, Susie, and The Grunt all look into the sunset. Back in the city, in a post-credits scene, Mark is in the streets of Nashville, with the horde finally cleared out. He spots Nicolas Cage as a crawling zombie, so much of him eaten due to the horde. To show him at least some mercy, he takes a wooden pole and jabs Nic in the back of the head with it, ending his suffering. Mark then spots a van with a familiar band name on it, to which he smiles and chases after, waving them down. Deaths *Nic (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Last Appearance of Nic (Alive and Zombified) *Last Appearance of Mr. Waters (Zombified) *Last Appearance of Mark (Unknown) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1